The Next Generation
by Orchestra Angel
Summary: 17 years after 18 members have kids there is a new adventure. A new enemy has arise and the grown ups get kidnapped. It's up to their children to save them and all the guilds in Fiore for that matter. Can they do it by themselves or will they get some unexpected help from a ghost.(Don't own Fairy Tail just the ocs)
1. Chapter 2

As the kids ran through the house the grandmothers were getting tired of all the noise. "Will you sit down and be quiet until your parents get back," yelled a very angry Krista. "They're kids, do you really think that they'll be quite," asked Lilianna. She loved every last one of those kids but they were getting annoying. "Hey kids, do you want to hear a story?" she asked. "What kind of story is it grandma?" Lyley asked. She was the only one to come and listen to the story. "Well the story begins when 18 of Fairy Tail's most powerful mages had children," she said. Krista sat back in her chair as she remembered this story as if it were a couple of days ago. "It was midsummer of year X810 when this story takes place," said Lilianna soundly. It was a hot and normal day for team Optic Shadow. They were coming back from a job just in time. "Hurry guys, my mom said that if I'm late for this party then she'll ground me and take away my rings," complained Cresent. "I don't see why those rings are so important to you, you have so many other magic's," Liam said. "Light magic is my strongest magic, if she takes my rings then I won't be able to use it and then I won't be as powerful as I normally am," Cresent replied. "Blah, blah, blah. If you guys keep arguing we won't get there on time. The party starts at 1 o'clock and it's… shit it's 12:45, we don't have time to go home and change if we want to be there on time," Storm said. "Shit all of our clothes are messed up, if our parents see us like this they will be pissed." She said. "Don't worry, I got this. I love when my mom lets me take her keys on a job," Nashi said. "Open gate of the maiden, Virgo." "Yes princess, oh Nashi it's you, how may I be of service to you," Virgo asked. "Virgo we need to get the guild hall and new clothes, _fast_ " Nashi exclaimed. "Ok, madam. Hold on," Virgo said with a smile.

 **At the guild hall**

Where the hell could those kids be? It's almost time for the party," Natsu said pissed. They'll be here, I told Cresent the punishment if she was late to this party," Lilianna said. "And if our daughter is smart she'll be here _on time_ ," Leo said. "Mom. Dad. Why do you let her go on a job the week of our birthday? You know she will take her sweet time getting here, like she does every year." Hinago said. Suddenly the doors to the guild hall flew open, in walked six teenagers. They were dressed in celestial world clothes and looked very tired. "I'm here! And I'm not late," Cresent said with a smile on her face. "Do you know what time it is young lady? You are late!"Lilianna exclaimed. "Well technically I'm not late, I have 10 seconds before it turns 1 o'clock so…" Cresent said with full purpose. She could see that her mother was not amused. "Go stand by your brother so we can sing happy birthday and you two can blow out your candles." Lilianna said. They sang happy birthday and blew out their candles. After that everyone just partied, they all partied till day break… The next morning everyone was asleep in the hall the next morning, the only person missing was master Laxus. Nashi walked up the stairs to his office, she needed to talk to him. "Hi, Master Laxus, can I speak with you about something," Nashi asked. "Yeah sure. What is it?" Laxus answered. "Um well, since team Optic Shadow has a s-class mage we are able to take s-class jobs, right," "Well yes, as long as that mages agrees to go with you guys." "Since that is true, why won't our parents let us go on any s-class jobs, I mean Optic Shadow is the most successful team in Fairy Tail right now. Our parents have all given us weird reasons that make no sense. Liam's parents have told him that he doesn't work well with a team, Storm's parents told him that he lacks determination. Hakiri's told her that she lacks strength, Cresent's have told her she lacks spirit. Even you, you have told Akrim that he lacks self control even though he is an s-class mage," Nashi said frustrated. "Well that's because all those things are true, but you listed everyone in your team except you. What did your parents say you lacked Nashi?" he asked. "They said that I lacked heart. What the hell does that even mean?" Nashi asked pissed. "Let me tell you something Nashi. Do you know what it means to be a fairy tail mage?" he questioned. "Yeah. It means you're strong and you do whatever is needed to become the best." "No that's not it at all dear. When I was younger I thought that the guild needed to be filled with strong mages and that if there were weak mages that would make the guild weak. Your father taught me that every member of our guild made it strong that it doesn't matter what other people think of us it's what we think of our selves. You aren't a fairy tail wizard just because you have the emblem. To be a true fairy tail mage you need to have, teamwork, determination, strength, spirit, self control and most importantly you need to have the heart and will to do anything to protect your guild mates. Because they aren't just team members they are family. And the moment you are willing to risk everything to protect that and them, that's when you'll be ready." Laxus finished. "But when will I know to do that?" she asked. "Who knows, only time will tell," he replied. She thought about that for a moment then said thank you. She wasn't satisfied with her answer so she was going to fate into her own hands.

 **I'm sorry I didn't mean to make chapter one so long. I will update whenever I have the chance. So I'm looking at putting the next chapter up on Wednesday at least. Chapter 3 I don't know when I'll put that up but when school starts I'm going to try to put one up every week.**


	2. Chapter 3

At the head quarters of team Optic Shadow, the teenagers discussed what they were going to do about the s-class job. "Nashi, you know what our parents said. We aren't ready yet and besides how are we supposed to explain to our parents where we are going, I mean s-class jobs take longer what are we supposed to do," Storm asked. "I don't know Storm that's what I'm trying to figure out," Nashi said. "Well why don't we take two jobs, that way when they ask how long we can tell them the equivalent of two jobs," Hakiri suggested. "That would work except there's the matter of pay. One normal job doesn't come close to pay of an s-class job, what is we can't find one that has the same amount," Akrim complained. "Well that's why we pick two jobs that have a close amount it doesn't have to be the exact same. Then we can get Naila to tell our parents that we went on those other two jobs and then when we get back team Phantom Rocker can go on the two jobs we said we went on." "That's not bad. But how will we get Naila to agree to this," Nashi asked. "Don't worry, she owes me a favor. A couple months ago she tried to do a solo job and couldn't finish it by herself so she called me and foe help," Hakiri responded. "Well since that is settled, what job are we going to pick and how are we going to get it without people noticing," Liam asked. "Me and Storm can handle that one," Cresent said. "Okay, we'll get the job tomorrow morning and leave that afternoon," Nashi concluded.

Everyone left the meeting place except Nashi and Akrim. "Hey Nashi, are you sure we should do this… I mean our parents told us we weren't ready, what if they're right, what if we can't do it." "Let me tell you something. My father is the great Natsu Dragneel the strongest member in Fairy Tail. My mother is Lucy Heartfelia one of Fairy Tail's 10 strongest mages. I'm their child, their greatness must have passed to me. Akrim how are we supposed to prove that we can do this if they won't give us the chance. We have to take fate into our own hands we are the next Fairy Tail guild. It's time Fiore sees what we are capable of," Nashi said with determination. "Alright, but be ready for any and all consequences that are going to be there," he stated while walking through the door to leave. She could only think of what awaited them if they failed. She could only hope for the best. The rest of the day was pretty boring. All the guys got into a brawl and master tried to stop it but ended up joining it, then Krista froze everyone. They laughed as if they didn't have a care in the world, if only they knew what was coming.


	3. Chapter 4

The next morning Liam was ready to go. His younger sister Natily "accidentally" mistook the salt for sugar so the pancakes tasted disgusting and then his dad and Pantherlily got into an argument that lasted all the way to the guild. Then it took forever for Cresent to ditch her brother. "Are you ready _now_ Cresent," he asked through telepathy. "Yeah, here are the jobs that take about a week, week in a half. There's catching some thieves that have robbed half the banks in Fiore. There's stopping a rampaging demon that's been asleep for the last 20 years, there's helping rebuild their town after an attack from that demon and lastly there is help evacuate and then fortify a town that is in the rampaging demons path," Cresent said. "Well it would be most effective if we go after the demon, we would be killing two birds with one stone," Hakiri stated. The group all agreed on that job. "Well tell Storm to do what he does best. As everyone is around trying to get out no one will be paying attention upstairs and that's when I'll grab the job," she explained. "Alright Storm, do your thing," Liam said to Storm. Storm nodded in response, he started to chant and inside the guild hall dark clouds started to form. When Storm was finished with the chant a magic circle formed at his feet and a full out thunderstorm started in the guild hall. "What the hell is this? Juvia where is that damn kid of yours!" Gajeel asked. "He went to the market with Hakiri and Liam! Besides where's Natily, she's just as capable of doing this too," Gray accused. They started to bicker but were interrupted by a certain red head. "Are you guys just going to fight or are you coming we got all the requests from the board there's nothing we can do for the ones upstairs we need to get out of here," Erza yelled over the thunder. As everyone scrambled out of the guild hall Cresent looked to make sure there was no one upstairs with her, when the cost was clear she grabbed the job flier and teleported to where her team was outside. She showed up next to Akrim and Hakiri. "Storm you can stop now… Next time we need a distraction don't use one of your most powerful spells," Cresent complained as she wrung out her hair. "Did you get it! Let me see!," Nashi said with excitement. She handed her the piece of paper and Nashi looked it over.

"Wait if they know it's wrong why would they still take the job, Lyley asked. "Yeah. Why didn't they just prove themselves some other way?"Christian asked. Not realizing that all the kids had come over to hear the story now Lilianna sort of blanked out. "Well they wanted to prove themselves not just to their parents but to themselves and since they told them that they couldn't handle an s-class job they started to believe it themselves. Now would you like me to continue," the old lady asked. They all nodded their heads yes.

Well having everything squared away with Naila, team Optic Shadow was off on their mission. On the train to the client's house everyone fell asleep, the only people awake were Cresent, Akrim and Storm. "Do you think we are doing the right thing?" Cresent asked. "I don't know but there's no turning back now," Storm said. "But what if we are making a big mistake?" "Our leader thinks otherwise," Akrim stated. After our meeting yesterday I asked the same thing and if we are ready. She said that we need to take fate into our own hands and if our parents kept doubting us how are we supposed to prove ourselves. I think she wants to show her parents that she can do the stuff they did it at our age," he continued. 'Are you sure she just doesn't want to prove it to herself?" Strom asked. "Well whatever the reason we need to trust her, it would be wrong to question her leadership after everything we have been through together," Cresent stated. On that note the three tried to get some sleep. They had a long journey ahead of them.


	4. Chapter 5

**(Author Notes) Okay so I forgot to add at the end of the last chapter that they each have a magic only the team knows about. Cresent can teleport, Akrim uses ark of time, Nashi can use air magic, Hakiri uses earth soul, Liam uses telepathy and Storm uses nullification magic. Also Cresent's name is pronounced Crescent but I spelled it wrong and I don't feel like going back and fixing all of them.**

The next morning was long. Hakiri woke up on Storm's shoulder, which was good, but being in the middle you have people on each side of you. While she was on Storm's shoulder Liam was still asleep on her shoulder and he was drooling. Since she was the only one awake she was going to try to get him off her with many failed attempts she finally got his weight to shift to the window but his legs swung on to her lap but that was better than being drooled on. When they finally got their destination the client had a gate and path that had about a mile, mile and a half path that lead to their house. They could have gotten a ride up on a wagon that was going to deliver something but Nashi didn't want to get sick right before meeting the client so we walked. After the client explained the job he went on and on about how he couldn't sell any of his land due to the demon. When they finally left the house it was around lunch time, so the kids found a nice little diner in town. Everyone got something small just to pull them over till they had dinner. Everyone that is except Liam and Nashi, they ordered almost everything on the menu.

It was a wonder the two were together, they had almost nothing in common except their love of fighting and food, but they loved each other endlessly. The kids got their food and talked about little things just to beak the silence while they ate. After they were done eating they went on their way. After about 15 minutes of walking Liam asked, "Does anyone know exactly where we are going?" Suddenly everyone stopped, no one knew where they were going and all eyes turned to Nashi. "Why are you all looking at me?" she asked. "You're the leader. You're supposed to know where the jobs take place," Storm said. "Well sorry, how am I supposed to know where the demon heading, it's not like the client told us." "HE DID," everyone yelled in unison. "You were supposed to write everything down so we wouldn't have to go through this," Storm yelled. "Oh. Opps, sorry," Everyone put their hands to their foreheads and sighed. "Hakiri, can you please locate the demon," Liam asked. She simply nodded before getting ready to find it. She took off her shoes and her gloves, she concentrated all her magical energy to hands and feet. A few seconds later she knew exactly where the beast was. "The monster is 50 miles from here if we take a train we'll be there in no time." "Is it by any towns or train tracks?" Akrim asked. "Yeah, by train tracks and a small village. If we walk half way there tonight and the rest in the morning then it should be in just open land," she answered. Everyone nodded in agreement and started walking North West ready to kick some butt.

Liam gets bored very easily and will turn anything into a game, so he turned the walk into a race. "See that empty patch of land down there? Whoever gets there last has to take first watch. Ready, set, Go," He yelled as he started to run. "Hey wait, Nashi and Storm yelled in unison and then ran after him. Akrim, Hakiri and Cresent walked together, they didn't feel like racing. "What do you think your mothers are going to think of this," Hakiri asked. Cresent and Akrim looked at each other confused. "What do you mean? Our parents aren't going to know about this," Akrim stated. "I mean since both you moms are hunting down demons from the book of Zeref, don't you think they will notice that one of them is dead." They both looked at each other again and shrugged it off. The three walked in somewhat silence for the next half hour making very little effort to talk, but that was normal. They had all shared many silent moments together, they could of course they grew up together. In the distance they could see Liam doing a happy dance. It would seem he won the race, on that note Cresent grabbed Akrim and Hakiri's hands and teleported them to their destination. They got there right after Nashi did. Storm stopped dead in his tracks. "Hey that's not fair. You can't do that," he protested. "There was nothing in the rules saying I can't use magic to win," Cresent said. "There were no rules," Storm complained. "Yes, that's why we could have done in our power to win. That just so happenly means we could have used magic," she protested. "Whatever. So I guess this means I take first watch," he said bluntly.

 **Author Notes- also I'm sorry for not updating in three four weeks but my sister broke my computer and I don't have any other access to the internet. Please forgive me**


	5. Chapter 6

They had finished setting up camp and had eaten. The girls fell asleep on their boy's laps. "Why do females have such dominance over men," Liam asked. "What do you mean? Women aren't dominate, it's the man that's the head of the relationship," Storm said triumphantly. "Oh really. When your mom is pissed at your dad he does what he is told, yes?" Liam asked. "Yes." "And when if your mom wants something your dad normally gets it for, yes?" "Yeah." "Then I rest my case. Women are the dominate ones," he concluded. "I remember one time when I was 8 my mom found me and my sister looking at my dad's magazines. He not only had to sleep on the couch on the couch for a while and had to deal with my mom thinking the Natsu was cuter then him but she kicked his butt in front of the entire guild. That was the first time I ever saw my dad scared of my mom," Akrim reminisced. "I remember that. My mom ripped apart our house to fond if my dad had any of those magazines. She drove us crazy, she would ask us if dad gave us anything to hide or keep secret," Liam said. "Yeah that was funny," Storm laughed. "Why did you ask that question in the first place Liam," Akrim asked. "Well because I wanted to know why the girls are asleep on our laps and we are sitting here tired as hell but we don't move them." 'Well that's because we love them. People do crazy things for the ones they love," Storm said. "Can you imagine what it would be like if we didn't have them," Liam asked again. "We would be in jail," Storm said calmly. "That's true but I honestly think that they would be sitting next to us in jail if it hadn't been for their looks. They have talked us out of so many situation so the real question would be where would we be without their looks," Akrim stated. "I have another question. Would you give your life for theirs?" "Yeah I would. If it meant that she got to live another day then it would be worth it," Storm replied. "I don't really know. I mean I would if I absolutely had to," Akrim said. "Hey bro don't you think that is a little cruel wouldn't you do anything to insure her safety," Storm said. "Yeah what if there was a chance that she could lose her life would you take that risk or make sure she stayed safe," Liam asked. "You both forget to question your selves if she would let you. I mean she could probably see what I was planning and she would stop me and I would rather her be mad at me for doing something stupid like that then her live with the grief of her thinking it was her fault. But she would probably tell me " _if we going to fall we're going to fall together_." So I would give my life for hers but that's if it she would let me," Akrim finished. The other two boys pondered the question. "Well never mind that. My watch doesn't start until you two are asleep so… sleep," Strom ordered. The two boys got comfortable and slowly drifted to sleep.

( **Author Notes** ) **I didn't mean to make this chapter so short. Most of the chapters will be the same length except for some they will be a little longer.**


	6. Chapter 7

The next morning Akrim woke up with a pain in his back. No matter how many times he sleeps on the ground he just can't get used to it. He was third person to wake up, Hakiri was making breakfast and Liam was knocking down the camp. Akrim started to wake everyone up. A few minutes later everyone was up and fed. "If we want to get there before the demon does then we need to get going," Hakiri said. On that note everyone got up and started heading towards their destination.

 **Meanwhile at the Guild**

"Hey does anyone know where the demon s-class job went," Krista asked. Everyone looked at Natsu. "Hey! I only did that once and that was to prove I was stronger than Laxus but everyone knows that now." Natsu said proud of himself. While Natsu was talking Krista walked over to Mira to see who took the job. "I don't see it in the book anywhere. Naila did you give the demon job to anyone." "Yeah I gave it to team…" She stopped abruptly, she completely forgot she wasn't supposed to tell anyone who took that job. "Which team did you give it to," Mira insisted. "Uh… Never mind." "Come on who took it," Krista. When she was about to answer she was interrupted. "Are you guys serious. You haven't figured out who took the job yet. Man you guys are dense. It was team Optic Shadow. They are the only team that is gone. Also when I was walking around the train station I saw them get on a train that was going the exact opposite way of the jobs you thought they went on. And that storm that happened inside the guild hall I don't see how you guys couldn't tell that was Storm's handy work. I mean I'm flattered you guys thought it was me but come on. Really guys," Natily stated. "Why would they go on an s-class job? They know what we said and they listened to that, well until now," Leo said. "I think I might know why. The other day Nashi came to me and asked why we never let them go on and s-class job," Laxus said. "Well that's because they aren't ready yet. We have told them this," Natsu explained. "Precisely. They want to prove that they are ready. That they can handle an s-class job." Laxus said…

"What are you guys talking about," Mayri asked. "Well it would seem as thou your brother went on an s-class job even thou he knows we didn't give him permission," Krista said. "Yeah, I know. That's the only explanation to why they are gone." "What do you mean you know, why didn't you tell us," Laxus insisted. "Did you guys not check the chest this morning? The daggers are gone," she said with some concern. "What do you mean the daggers are gone? Those are off limits for you three and then you only use them if… you don't plan on coming back," Laxus exclaimed. "Wait, what are you talking about," Lucy asked. "We have a set of twin daggers. One infused with light magic the other infused with dark magic. Separate they enhance on part of your magic, the light or dark side of it, but together they give you immense power. The user needs to know how to weld them properly or they will die of magic overload," Krista said looking at Laxus. "And we haven't taught any of our kids yet," Laxus finished. "Someone needs to go get the kids before something bad happens," Juvia said scared. "Let's go team," Erza said running out the door. Natsu and Lucy were right behind her, Gray and Gajeel said bye to their wives then left. Lilianna and Krista looked at each other as they ran to catch up. "What have they done?"


	7. Chapter 8

**Author Notes- I forgot to put in an early chapter that I changed Liam's magic to metal maker magic.**

"Metal make, Iron daggers," Liam shouted while pointing his hand at the demon. The attack hit the beast and didn't even leave a scratch on it. "This thing isn't being affect by any of our attacks," Cresent stated. "We have to keep on trying," Nashi shouted over the demons roar. They all put on a brave face and pulled themselves together. "Roar of the celestial dragon," Nashi shouted. "Seven comet alignment," Hakiri screamed. "Blizzard," Storm yelled. They all kept attacking the monster but nothing changed except for how annoyed it was getting. Cresent went in for an attack but was hit by the beast's flailing arms. Akrim looked on what just happened with unbelieving eyes. Cresent was just knocked down, Nashi and Liam were having a hard time keeping the monster from moving and Hakiri and Storm's direct attacks weren't doing anything. Akrim reached for his boots, he pulled two daggers. "Daggers of the heavens above and dagger from the hell below, lend me your power so that I can protect my friends," Akrim said. He was about to attack but stopped abruptly he felt an immense amount of magical energy coming this way, but he couldn't be distracted now. Akrim ran up to the beast and jumped on its arm and slashed the demon in an **X** form repeatedly. The monster felt that attack a lot more than the others because he cringed in pain. Akrim ran to the demons neck and slid down his back with the daggers impaled into the beast. Once he was in the middle he started slashing the monster again. The demon couldn't reach Akrim with his arms because of where he was on his back. The demon started to shake hoping to dislodge him from his spot. When Akrim fell down to his lower back the demon grabbed him and through him to the ground , then the beast started to leave. The demon was only able to walk a few yards before he hit a barrier. Akrim was surprised by this, he was the only one on the team that could use runes so that must mean…

"Look out guys," Natsu yelled as happy dropped him and Lucy a couple of feet away from the beast. Lucy wasted no time to start attacking. She called out Sagittarius and Taurus. Natsu used his secret art magic. Gray and Gajeel were trying to move the demon away from the barrier Krista had put up. Lucy was closing and opening gates like it was nobody's business, she was pairing each spirit with the other spirit they fight well with. After she went through most of her spirits the only one that hadn't taken extreme damage was Taurus. She looked around for some water and found a puddle from one Storm's spells. "She's not going to like this but she's the only one not hurt. Open gate of the water barer, Aquarius!" Lucy yelled as she turned the key in the water. "What do you want," Aquarius snapped. "I need you to shoot that monster. So Aquarius do your thing," Lucy said. "Yeah got it," she said right before she attacked. The water hit the demon at full force pushing him forward just the slightest. As the demon lost his footing Gajeel and Gray took the opportunity to knock it down. Then Natsu went in for the Final blow. "Flame dragon wing attack," Natsu said, and then the beast was out. Krista walked up to the monster and sealed it away. Lilianna came out of the woods carrying Cresent in her arms. Krista walked right up to her son took the daggers and slapped him on the back of the head. All of the kids lined up ready for their parents to yell at them. "Whose idea was this?" Natsu asked bluntly. Nashi went to step forward but was stopped by Liam. Walking forward Liam said "It was my idea." Then Hakiri, then Storm and lastly Akrim all saying as they walked forward "No it was my idea." "You guys don't need to take the blame for me. I'm ready for the consequences that I have to face," Nashi said. "We told you, you weren't ready and you tried to prove that you were. All you proved was that we were right honey. Your team almost got smashed and they look extremely beat up. Someone even got hurt because you couldn't listen Nashi. Your time will come all you had to do was be patient," Natsu said sadly. "You're grounded for a month. That means no jobs and the only two places you get to go are home and the guild," Natsu said. "That sounds like a reasonable punishment for all of them," Erza stated. All the parents nodded their heads in agreement. Everyone started home; the kids hung their heads at their failure. They would however get a chance to prove themselves sooner than they thought.


	8. Chapter 9

The kids got up to go play somewhere else after she finished. "Are you not going to listen to the rest of the story," Lilianna asked. "Wait that's not the end. I thought the story was about them proving themselves, they had the opportunity and failed isn't that the story," Silver said. He was the oldest of the grandchildren and had a bit more knowledge then the rest. "Dear child that was only the beginning of an adventure that would change the guilds outlook on the teenagers," "Keep going grandma. I like this story," Lyley said. She continued the story.

All the kids took the punishment. They only went to the guild and home and they only really went to the guild when they didn't feel like making food at home. Two weeks into their punishment Akrim and Mayri's little brother Larsa came back from a month long job. "Hey Larsa, Daren. How did your job go," Storm asked. "Well it went good we solved their problem and collected our reward. We would have been back two weeks ago but someone got a little carried away with the fighting so we had to stay and help rebuild," Daren said motioning the Larsa. "Yeah I heard about that. Man you are almost as destructive as Natsu, leveling a small town," he replied. "Yeah, I felt really bad about it after we left," he said with a guilty look. "So what's new here, other than you guys making possibly the biggest mistakes of your lives?" "You heard about that. Yeah well everyone is taking it really hard. I'm the only one you see here on a daily bases. Everyone else sort of shows up like once a week except for Nashi, she hasn't been seen since we came back. Her parents say she just sits in her room and does nothing, they haven't seen her read, go to the bathroom or even eat once, they don't even know if she sleeps," Storm explained. After that it got sort of silent. Nashi was the reason all the kids were friends; she was the first to introduce herself to everyone.

Later that night at around eleven o'clock Cresent was about to take a shower. Everyone else was asleep and she couldn't go to sleep so she was decided to relax and she could think best in the shower. She didn't know why but she felt more comfortable in water than anywhere else. She was about to undress when Akrim showed up at the bathroom window. Startled by his sudden appearance she was able to say, "Oh god. What the hell are you doing here?" "Nashi put the light on top of the place we have an emergency meeting. Come on we got to go," he said in a rush. Cresent had no time to put on proper clothes or even shoes for that matter before she was pulled out the window… A couple minutes later they were there, everyone was sitting at the table except for Nashi, and she was standing at the head of the table with her head hung low. Akrim and Cresent were the last people to get there. "What is this about Nashi? If my parents see that I'm not in bed then both of them will open a can of whop ass on me," Liam said in his foodie pajamas. They had little dragons on them with quote bubbles that had "rarrrr and grrrr" in them. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry I got you all in this mess, all because I was selfish. I thought I wanted to prove myself but I did it so people would know who the strongest team in Fairy Tail is and that I was their leader. I'm sorry that I did was get you in trouble," she said. She just stood there with her head down. Storm was the first to start laughing then it was a domino effect. "Do you really think you are reason we are in trouble?" Storm laughed. "You do realize that we have minds of our own. We all thought of the consequences and we all accepted them. We chose to follow you in that fight," Hakiri said. "And what do you mean by "was their leader" I'm not replacing you and I don't think anyone else wants to replace you either. You will always be our leader," Akrim said with a smile. Nashi looked up with tears in her eyes. Everyone gave her a big hug and the tears just started to pour out which just made everyone squeeze harder. After all this was done everyone went home. Something they didn't know was that there was a huge surprise waiting for them when they woke up.

 **I won't be uploading a chapter next week because I won't be near a computer but I will the following week. Sorry.**


	9. Chapter 10

**Author Notes I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, life has been hard. So these next three (possibly four) chapters where all supposed to be one but I didn't feel like typing that all out in one sitting and that would just be torture for you read so just a heads up**

Storm could hear someone calling his name but he didn't feel like waking up yet. It wasn't until his bed and him where completely soaked that he woke up. "Sylvia, Rin. What was that for?" "You wouldn't wake up, I tried calling you and moving you but you were too heave and then I climbed on you but that didn't work so I had Rin make a waterfall to wake you up," Sylvia said bluntly. "Oh yeah. Well don't get mad when a thunderstorm just happens to appear in your room one night when your sleeping. What do you want anyways?" Storm asked. Storm. Mom and Dad are gone," she said. "What do you mean their gone? Are they at the guild?" "I don't know but dad left his necklace. Storm he goes nowhere without it," she said with a hint of fear in her voice. She was right. In the morning he barely opens his eyes and he already grabs it to put on, for him to just leave it like this with no note nothing it's just weird. Storm told his brother and sister to get dressed quickly so they could go to the guild hall. When everyone was ready Storm grabbed to necklace and they were off.

Storm was in a hurry to get to the guild hall but he had to walk slowly because of the little people he had with him. He was doing double the work because he kept running forward and then would have to turn back to walk with his siblings. He got tired of walking so slow so he grabbed his siblings in his arms and ran the rest of the way to the guild hall.

When he got there, there were already a few people standing outside the door. They were all holding something in their hands, Cresent was holding two gold snake bands, Hinago had a handful of rings, Hakiri had a string necklace and Daren was holding a metal mask. After a couple of minutes Naila showed up with a little flower bracelet. "Don't tell me Freed and Mirjane are missing too," Storm said. "There has to be a reasonable explanation for this," Hakiri said. "Yeah maybe they all just went on a job," Cresent said calmly. "Well we can check when we get inside. Come on," Naila said. She walked over to the door and unlocked it. Storm and Cresent ran over to the job request board to see if any of the jobs where taken, Hinago and Hakiri did the same to the s-class job board. Naila had walked over to the counter and served Sylvia and Rin some milk before looking in the job log. None of the jobs where missing from either board and no jobs where written down for the past week. Slowly all the kids started to show up and the all had something of their parents. Liam had a head band and Natily had a book. Ichigo had his dads' belt and Kiichi had her moms' fan. When Akrim came holding his dad's coat and Mayri came with her moms' bracelet's everyone knew that their assumptions where right, master Laxus and Krista were missing too. After a while Nashi showed up but what she was holding made everyone fear the worst. In one hand she held Lucy's keys and in the other she held Natsus' scarf.


	10. Chapter 11

**Just to let you guys know. I forgot to add in the last chapter that there are more children. Krista and Laxus also have a child named Larsa. Mira and Freed also have a little boy his name is Alexander. Bixlow and Lisanna have a little girl names Lisa and Evergreen and Elfman have a boy named Ace. The last three won't be introduced until chapter 10 or 12. Also if you read my other story then you will be able to understand a little bit more some of the background for some of the characters and for Krista's background follow my friend Kiyora-Hatake's story The Rune Writer.**

"Okay. Now I'm freaking out. Natsu goes nowhere without his scarf, if he left it behind something must have happened," Liam said. Larsa was seen walking to the guild in the distance. When he got closer he disappeared for a moment and then he was in the doorway. He had a piece of paper in his hands. "This is interesting, I wonder what it is?" he asked bluntly. All it was was a picture of what looked like a guild mark with a signature "Kaze Mori." "Did anyone see a note or something like this at their homes this morning?" Naila asked. Everyone either talked to their siblings or thought to themselves. Nashi dug in her pocket to pull out a small piece of paper. "I found this next to my dad's scarf. It says 'The strongest against the strongest and the Fairies are the ones who fell to the Shrieking Skulls,'" she read aloud. "Who are the Shrieking Skulls and what are the Kaze Mori and this weird guild mark. A wolf howling in a crescent moon?" Ichigo asked. "Let me see what Crux knows, just a moment," Nashi said. She called the old man out and everyone stated to bombard him with questions. "Everyone shut up. He won't know what to answer if he can't even understand what he's being asked," Nashi said. "Now Crux do you know where our parents are?" He nodded his dead no; he didn't even need time to think about it. "Okay then. Do you know anything about the Kaze Mori?" It took a little longer but then he answered, "The Kaze Mori is a group of dark guilds that are lead under one. People are calling them the new balam alliance. The reason they have formed is unknown." "Anything about the Shrieking Skulls?" "They are one of the dark guilds that is part of the Kaze Mori. If they were to rank all the guilds from strongest to weakest they would be the weakest. They think very highly of themselves and consider themselves the strongest," he said bluntly. "Okay lastly, what does this symbol stand for? We thought it might be a guild mark but we might be wrong." This time it took longer, he must have had more on the symbol. "That is the guild mark of the Moon Wolf guild. They are the leaders of the Kaze Mori. They would also be the strongest dark guild known to the council at this point." "Is there anything else that you can that you can tell us about the Kaze Mori?" I'm sorry that's the only information that I have. That's the reason they are still out there, the council knows as much as I do, but they might have some information they haven't told me about at their headquarters." "Okay, thank you Crux," Nashi said as she closed his gate. "Well we should contact the other guilds to tell them what happened," Kiichi said. On that note Cresent, Hakiri and Naila walked to the three communication lacrimas. A few minutes later the three girls were yelling to each other across the guild hall.


	11. Chapter 12

**So I lied in the last chapter, those last three kids won't be mentioned until chapter 13. Also the last part of this freaking long chapter nine will be up later this week. Also if you are following my other stories then please bear with me, I need to fix both the princess and the ghsg's otherwise chapter two of both of those will be longer then they need to be.**

"Naila did you get a response form Blue Pegasus?" Cresent asked. "No did you not get a reply form Sabretooth?" she asked back. "No, what about you Hakiri, anything from Mermaid Heel?" "No, nothing. Don't tell me something happened to all of them too." Everyone went into a panic and no one saw the person standing in the doorway. "Hey, Hey, Hey. What's going on in here?" Auska asked. "Auska-chan!" everyone yelled. "So does anyone care explaining what's going on, why are no grown-ups here or at the dorms?" "That's right even the adults that aren't parents haven't shown up either," Mayri said. "So you're saying Fairy Hills is empty too?" Daren asked. "Yup, I went there after my last job to ask Laki to help me with something and she wasn't there. Then I went to my parents' house to see if they are doing alright and they weren't there either." "Well it would seem that everyone had been kidnapped," Naila said. As Nashi and Naila where explaining what they had found out Cresent pulled Hakiri, Ichigo and Kiichi aside to talk to them. "I need you guys to check something for my while I'm gone," Cresent stated bluntly. They looked at her with curiosity. "I need you to go to everyone's house and/or dorm and smell there pillows." "What? No that's just weird," Ichigo said. "I know it sounds weird but I have a reason. When I walked into my parents room this morning I could smell the scent of sleeping powder. Did anyone else smell that when they went into their parent's room?" "Where are you going?" Kiichi asked. "I'm going to go check the other guilds to see what happened to them." "That will take a while though. Longer then it will for us to check everyone's home," Ichigo commented. "I know but I'll try my best to be back before sundown." They looked uneasy except for Hakiri, she knew how Cresent was going to get back before sundown. They all headed to their tasks. Cresent started to run toward the train station. She stopped and looked behind her to make sure no one could see her then she vanished.

About 15 minutes later Cresent was running towards the guild hall. "I have some bad news. All the other guilds adults are missing too and the kids are all asleep," Cresent said with panic in her voice. "Wait the kids are what? Did you try to wake them up," Daren asked. "Of course I tried but they were given enough sleeping powder to knock them out for a week or two. That reminds me, Ichigo Kiichi Hakiri did you see what I meant?" "Yeah, there was quite a bit in each house," Ichigo said with Hakiri nodding her head. Kiichi was standing behind her brother looking concerned. "What is it Kiichi?" Cresent asked. "Well, when I went to the Dragneel house, I barely walked into the room and could already smell enough to knock someone out for a couple of days, by the time I got to the bed I could barely keep my eyes open. There was enough powder in the bed to knock someone out for about a year," she finished. Everyone looked at her in disbelief, especially Nashi. "Really! Nashi how did you not smell this when you went into your parent's room this morning?" Cresent asked. "I couldn't smell anything and dragon slayer's have the best sense of smell… Wait didn't you say it was powder right? Well the powder form of sleeping medicine has no affect on me. My dad and I have problems sleeping; we take large doses of sleeping medicine so we sleep through the night. My dad uses powder and I use the liquid form," Nashi said. "Hmm, I wonder why they had to use more on your parents. Did Natsu mess with his dosage last night?" Cresent asked. "Yeah he took less because he wanted to get up early so he could go to the Hill of the Stars with my mom." "Maybe that's why there's so much. When they tried to take him, he woke up and tried to fight back resulting in them using three times what they were supposed to," Cresent concluded. "Okay that explains one question but there are still several others that need to be answered like; why did they kidnap our parents in the first place, where do we even begin to look for them and how come we were left awake when all the other guilds kids are asleep?" Strom asked. "I don't have the answer to the first question but I have hunches about the next two," Hinago said. "Crux said that the Shrieking Skulls think they are the strongest even though they are the weakest, so I can presume that the guild isn't filled with the brightest people. They were probably supposed to put us to sleep but they got full of themselves and either forgot of felt we wouldn't be able to do anything and it wasn't necessary so they didn't. About the where to start looking, well I have no clue, but our mom used to be part of an information guild, they have information even the council doesn't have. They might have some information that can help us find the Moon Wolf's guild hide out and the operation place of the Kaze Mori," Hinago said. "Wait. I thought only people that have the guild mark could see the guild hall. How are you supposed to find something you can't see?" Mayri asked. "But we can see it. Ugh. Hina they were never supposed to know about this," Cresent said. Her brother just shrugged. "Know about what" Strom asked. Cresent and Hinago both looked at each other and then lifted their right hand and a white magic circle formed. After it disappeared the Kamelion Klaw guild mark appeared on each of their hands. "When we were little our mom took us to get these put on. The guild master said 'if we ever need to find Kamelion Klaw on our own to brake the magic seal and we would be able to see the guild, but we are only to use them in an emergency' I guess this counts as an emergency," Cresent paused before continuing. "Since we know what needs to be done we leave tomorrow morning. The guild hall will be opened a;; open all night encase anyone needs something, if so I'll be here." After that everyone started to act like it was a normal day but it sure didn't feel like it.

As Larsa and Daren were leaving the guild hall Cresent stopped them. "Hey, you two. I have something I need you to do for me," Cresent said with a smile on her face.


	12. Chapter 13

**I'm so happy to announce that in the next chapter we get to meet our villains. Also because we're almost done with the story (sort of) I need your guy's opinions if I should write another story with the kids. I have an idea in my head but I don't know if I should do it, pm me and I'll tell you and you can tell me what you think.**

"Yeah, what's up," Daren asked. "I need you guys to go to the council office and get me whatever information they have on the Kaze Mori." "But we got everything we could from Crux and he said the council knows as much as he does," Larsa said. "And he also said the council might have information they haven't shared with him; I know for a fact they do, now listen. In the basement of their headquarters is a room that completely empty, in the middle of that room is the symbol of the rune knights, you'll need to get the rune knight's medal. If you put the medal in the slot of the symbol in the floor a staircase should open. At the bottom is a room that is filled with files, look for the K's and there you have it," she said simply. "Okay. I just have one question… How are we supposed to get in without anyone noticing us, then how do we get the medal, lastly hoe do we get out?" Daren asked a bit flustered. "Oh. Well, while I was gone earlier today checking other guilds I also checked the council. Everyone there is out cold so you should have no problem getting in and out and there's a rune knight guarding that room all the time. If you take the guard's medal that's supposed to be guarding the door then there's the key to get in," she answered. The boys looked at each other for a moment then nodded in agreement. "Now I have a quick question. How do you know about this place?" Larsa asked. "When I went on a job with Mest we needed some information from there, the council denied us access so Mest and I broke in and got the stuff we needed. I then later broke in to see what all was down there. I found some interesting things. Now, I need you two to leave tonight. I'll tell everyone in the morning you left to get a head start. Once you get everything and leave meet us in Cedar tomorrow night," she finished. The two boys went to pack up and then left shortly after that.

Later that night at around 11:45 Storm was woken up by something crawling into his bed. "Oh, what are you doing Rin?" "I can't sleep, I would go into Mom and Dad's bed but it's empty and Sylvia is already sleeping with you," Rin said almost in tears. "Hey, it's okay. I know, it's weird without them here. Would it make you feel better if we went to the guild hall, I'm pretty sure Ace, is there," Storm said trying to comfort his younger brother. Rin nodded his head. Storm went to wake Sylvia up but she was already awake. They got dressed and went to the guild hall. A couple minutes later they were there. The door was wide open and there were people inside walking around. "Hey Rin, come and play with us," Ace said as soon as the Fullbuster's walked through the door. Rin ran off with his friend and Sylvia went over to Lisa. "Hey, Storm. I thought you said you wanted to sleep in your own bed before we try to do the impossible," Liam teased "Yeah well no one could sleep and Rin started to cry so asked what would make him feel better and he said coming here." Storm looked around and didn't see many people missing. The only ones not here were; Hakiri, Daren and the Dreyer's, everyone else was here at the guild hall.

It was about 3:00 in the morning and the only people awake were Cresent and Storm. "You know we can't really come up with a plan until we know what we are up against right," Strom asked. "Yeah. I just need something to fall back on in case everything goes south," Cresent answered. "That's not all is it? You're trying to figure out how you are going to protect everyone aren't you?" Storm asked even though he knew the answer. "What if we can't handle them? What if someone gets hurt or even worse dies, Storm what then? What if we can't save our parents'? What is we put our lives on the line and their already past the point of saving?" she started to fall apart. "Hey don't start thinking like that. Fairy Tail is the strongest guild in Fiore, and those members that make it the strongest are our parents. We will get them back and we _**all**_ will come back here together." "I don't want Hinago to go," she said bluntly. "You don't have to keep protecting him. He's not a kid anymore. He can take care of himself," Storm speculated. "Storm look around you. We're all just kids. Kids trying to do something they can't. Storm, I'm pretty sure they left us awake because they knew we wouldn't be able to do anything about this," Cresent said hopelessly. "Well let's not worry about that right now, now we just need to worry about finding our parents. Now how about you try to get some sleep." "Yeah like that's going to happen. It's almost a full moon. I'm surprised that Hina was able to fall asleep," Cresent exclaimed while shifting through maps. Strom forgot that because her mom was part celestial spirit and spirit of the moon at that, her and her brother had trouble sleeping depending on the state of the moon. "If you're tiered you can go to sleep, I'll be fine." "No, I'm good; I'll just sleep on the train tomorrow." "Okay, but we have a big day tomorrow," Cresent said with full purposeness. "I know. Tomorrow we got to save our parents."


	13. Chapter 14

**I lied again. You won't meet the villains, until the next chapter. And if you go back and re upload chapter 4 I fixed that little part that was messed up.**

In the morning, everyone that wasn't already at the guild hall met up. "Hey has anyone seen Larsa or Daren," Mayri asked. "Oh they went on ahead. Said they wanted to get a head start," Cresent said. "How are they supposed to find it if the only two people that can see it are here," Akrim speculated. "Well, I gave them the general area where the guild is located, maybe they'll get lucky or they'll just wait there for us," she tried to sound convincing. "Oh okay," Akrim said. "Okay everyone. If you haven't said goodbye to your siblings then do it now. They'll be in Auska's care until we come back," Cresent said. If they had siblings they said goodbye.

Liam, be safe and bring Mom and Dad home safe okay," Natily said. "Don't worry. I'll be fine and I ain't coming home until I've found them and have them with me," Liam said hugging his sister.

"Storm be safe and make sure you remember the entire thing so you can tell us when you get back," Rin smiled. "Okay!... Hey Sylvia are you okay," Storm asked concern. Sylvia had her face hid for a moment before answering. "What if you can't find Mo and Dad? What if you do find them and get stuck in a trap too?" Sylvia asked almost in tears. Storm hugged both his younger siblings as tight as possible. "I will be fine and when I come back with Mom and Dad I'll make it snow and we can have a snowball, okay?" Storm asked while not letting go. Sylvia nodded her head yes. Both his younger siblings kissed him on the cheeks.

Everyone was still saying goodbye when Hakiri walked over to Auska. "I'm guessing Nashi showed you team Optic Shadow's hide out." "Yeah. It was really cool looking," Auska exclaimed. "Well, I might not be able to offer immediate protection but I can offer this," Hakiri said while handing her a flare. "Alright, and what does this do?" she questioned. "If something happens and you can't handle whatever it is on your own, type in your location and a short message and push the button on the end. It's a lacrima flare, it's not like normal flares where it sends a light signal in the sky to signal someone. It sends a message to whoever has the other part to it," Hakiri explained. "Okay. Who has the other part?" "My dad might not be a part of it anymore but his old guild Crime Sorciere is still out there. They'll get the message you're in trouble and be here as soon as possible." "Oh okay," Auska answered. The teens were leaving their little siblings with her; their parents were older and could take care of themselves, but they were just children,they would do anything to insure their safety. If anything happened to them because of this there would be war.

After the teenagers made their way to train station, everyone looked at Cresent and Hinago. "We'll need to go to Acalypha first there we can get a train to Cedar, we'll go on from there to Tuly village then in the woods around there we'll get to the Kamelion Klaw headquarters," Cresent said. Everyone nodded and got on the train to Acalypha. They looked ready determined but all they really were, was scared.

 **Hey, sorry about the extremely late update, but here you go.**


	14. Chapter 15

**So in the next chapter I don't know if I'll make it one long chapter or I'll have it in two separate chapters because of how the next chapter is going to work. If I do put it in two separate chapters I will put both chapters up at the same time. Also with this chapter we're past halfway done with this story. When I wrote out the plan for it I planned on it being about 10 chapters but as you can tell I exceeded that number so this story is going to be about 20 chapters maybe more, but almost there guys.**

Natsu woke up with a gigantic headache. He could hear someone calling his name but he didn't pay much attention to it until he realized it was his wife's voice. "I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't realize that it was you calling me, please don't be mad… Wait why are you chained to a rock… and why are Gray and the others here? What's going?" Natsu asked while looking around. "I don't know what's going on. None of us do. We all woke up here, there's no sign of the kids and no one has come in here," Lucy answered. "That is until now," a voice said from the door way on the left. The person walked a quarter of the way in before stopping, another person staying close behind the first. "Hey. Who the hell are you? Where are we? Where are our kids? What are you doing to us?" Natsu spewed in one breath. "All your questions will be answered after you answer our questions… Go ahead Yuzuki," the women said to the girl behind her; she nodded and walked forward. "All of you are past 30, yes?" she trembled. No one spoke until the first lady spoke again,"This will go faster if you answer quickly." They all said yes. "None of you are sick or have a fatal disease?" They all answered no. "Are any of you pregnant or don't know?" The guys all looked at their wives and waited for an answer. They all said no and there was a sigh at the end of the room. "And lastly, have all of your magic's matured and are in the fullest state they can be?" Again everyone answered yes. "Now, I will answer your questions. My name is Mikusa Oshima, leader of the nine color knights. I'm the black night. You are in the Kaze Mori's headquarters far outside of the Tuly village. Your kids are perfectly fine; they are at home asleep. And we aren't doing anything to you… yet," she said with a smile. She started to walk down to the other end of the room. When she was about halfway through the room she said, "Yuzuki, when one of them is ready take them back then explain what is going on," loud enough for the girl behind her to hear. As she walked through the door on the other end of the room everyone's attention shifted to the girl still standing in the room. "What the hell are you people going to do to us?" Gajeel asked. "I can't tell you yet, otherwise I'll get in trouble," the little girls said as she walked down the room.

It seemed like so much time had passed until one of the lights above their heads had gone off. The light above Levy's head was flashing red. The girl came up to her and read the number engraved in the rock below her feet. "Levy Redfox. It would seem you get the honor of showing your guild mates why we took you all," she said as she made the chains the binded her longer. The chains then hooked on to a wire hanging from the ceiling. "Wait don't hurt her. Take me instead just don't her," Gajeel said fighting against his restraints. "You're not ready yet," she said walking through the door with Levy behind her. You could hear a machine being turned on then not even a second later the room was filled with her screams. "What the hell are you doing to her," Natsu screamed. "Don't hurt her," yelled Erza. As this was going Gajeel was trying to get out of his chains. He couldn't use magic and every time he pulled against the chains they pulled him back and would tighten.

After a while the screams stopped and all anyone could do is cry. "You okay Gajeel?" Jellal asked. "You tell me! I just lost my wife and I don't know if I'll be able to see my kids again and I still don't know why I'm here and not in my bed at home! So Jellal do I seem okay?" Gajeel yelled. "Well I'm about to tell you why you are here so be patient a little longer," Yuzuki said. "Oh, so I at least get to say goodbye to her. Well I'm happy you're not a completely heartless monster," Gajeel sarcastically remarked. "You're not leaving neither is she. I'm putting her back." "Oh so you are a complete heartless monster. Putting my dead wife back in her make shift prison so everyone can look at her." "Dead… she's not dead you idiot or at least not yet. Now listen while I tell you why you're here," she paused. "We need magical energy, but we can't just use the etherion in the earth, it has to be purified by a wizard. So we calculated if a wizard has lost almost all their magical energy taken how many times will their body replenish its self with no rest. We came to the conclusion that it's six times, now multiple that by all the wizards in Fiore and that's sure to be enough for our master to absorb and perform an ancient magic that is sure to make our wishes come true," Yuzuki finished. "Wait you mean someone plans to absorb all that magical energy to learn some kind of magic. They'll die of magic overload," Mira said. "Yes a normal wizard would die, but he's no normal wizard. He's a god, he was a legend that no one believed and the most powerful wizard to ever walk this earth and you can't tell me I'm wrong because I've witnessed this all first hand for this man is my uncle. After he found my brother and I after our parents were killed by that monster, I believed all the legends about him." "You're trying to tell me that your uncle is more powerful than any of the wizards to ever walk this earth. Who is he so we can rub it in his face when we beat him," Gray yelled. "Very well, his name is Houshou Nara and there's no way you'll be able to beat him. Like I said he's the most powerful wizard to ever walk this earth." "Okay so let's say for a second you get what you want. At the cost of all those lives, you really think you'll be happy?" Lisanna asked. Something Lisanna said must have gotten to her because she took a long while to answer. "I'll do anything, kill anyone to make my dream come true and if it costs me my sanity so be it and if it costs your lives fine, a small price to pay. But I will have my happiness returned to me!" Yuzuki yelled as she exited the room.

"Houshou Nara," Lucy murmured to herself. "So you know too, Lucy?" Erza said. "Yeah, it took me a moment to remember that name but I finally remembered." "Wait, what are you talking about?" Natsu asked. "Well there's a story that over 600 years ago that a man came up with the idea that human kind could yield magic. Everyone though he was crazy until he showed them. After that no one doubted him ever again and he was the most powerful wizard to ever walk this earth because he was the first," Lucy explained. "Okay and what does that have to do with this situation," Juvia asked. "His name was Houshou Nara, and Houshou Nara has been dead for over 600 years."

 **Also I messed up once again. It wasn't chapter 4 it was chapter 5 and if you go now and reload it will be fixed and what not.**


	15. Chapter 16

**Hey people sorry I haven't posted anything in several month but I was going through some intense writer's block. I still haven't gotten over it all the way because still have a lot of problems writing but I don't want to leave you guys with nothing for this new year so I hope you like these two chapters.**

After a two hour train ride to Acalypha the children then had to wait five hours to get to Cedar because the train they were supposed to get on next had left just as they arrived. Then the train ride to Cedar was another four hours because the train broke down. When they finally arrived they were all exhausted. Everyone followed Cresent and Hinago to this inn called the Star Rock inn. As they all walked in the door they observed the place, it wasn't anything special, it was an average inn. "We need a room for 14 kids please," Cresent told the man behind the front desk. "Okay; that'll be 15,000 jewel," the man behind the desk said. "This should be enough," Cresent answered as her and Hinago stuck out their right hand. "That will only cover half of it you'll need to pay the rest." But this inn was supposed to be allies with the Kamelion Klaw guild,this was supposed to be a place where members could come and rest after their "job" on the way home incase they had no money," Hinago said. "Yes, that was how it was before I changed it. Now the mark only covers half of the cost." Cresent turned to her team, "I'm sorry guys, I didn't know they could change the agreement." "It's alright. So we have to pay 7,500, we'll see what we have," Akrim said. A Few minutes later Akrim said, "Cersent we're short 2,500 jewle short, none of our team had much money and everyone else brought very little money." Cresent looked at the man behind the desk. "It's either all or nothing," he said in a rude manner. "Please Mr. Allen, we need to stay here. Here's where I know we'll be safe. Please do it for her," Cresent said moving her bangs out of her face. When she moved her hair it revealed a scar that ran down the side of her face. "You were the person that…" he couldn't finish the sentence. "Yes that was me, now well you help us or not?" He nodded, "Just give me 2,000 jewle and I'll cover the rest. Here is your room key and your room is just down the hall." "Thank you," Cresent whispered. "No, thank you," he said with a nod.

The kids got to their room and settled down. "Hey Cresent what did you do to get the innkeeper to let us stay here. Did you brainwash him or use your sex appeal," Storm snickered. "Ha,ha funny Storm but how the hell could I have used my sex appeal when all I did was move my hair? But actually I showed him the scar on my face" "How did the scare on your face that you got when you were 14 get us a room?" Liam asked. "Well its kinda a long story" "Well good thing we have time then huh?" Mayri said claiming a bed. "Right. Well I went on a job with my mom and the job actually took place here. There was a group of thugs terrorizing the town and when we showed up they were beating up the innkeeper and his wife. My mom fought the guys but was hit in the back of the head before she could take them all out. I then had to fight the last two. It took a minute or two but I finished the fight and during the fight I got a cut on the side of my face. Shortly after I had healed the innkeeper himself his wife went into labour. There was no time to get her to a hospital or to get a doctor so I delivered the baby. After the baby came out something was wrong. She was no longer breathing and the baby wasn't crying, so I used the rest of my magical energy to give life back to the two. We had to wait a couple of days for my mother to be cleared to travel again and the wound on my face healed naturally. When we went to the doctor one last time before we left he told me that if I had healed the wound on my face then it wouldn't have scared. I told him that if saving two lives meant I had to have a scar on my face then it was worth it. Wel the inn keeper heard that and right before we left pulled me aside and told me that if I ever needed anything to just show him the scare and he would help out the best he could," Cresent finished. "Okay that answers one question but why not show him the scare when we first started to have difficulty it would have saved us time," Liam asked. "Because that happened over three years ago. I didn't know if he would remember me or not." Liam looked satisfied and nodded in understanding. The kids had all claimed a bed except for two empty ones but no one asked questions and they all relaxed.

About an hour and a half later there was a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be?" Naila said as she opened the door. When she opened the door two figures stepped into the room; it took a minute for everyone to figure out who it was. "What are you two doing here? Cresent said that you were going ahead and would meet us there." Naila said as Larsa and Daren walked in and took off their cloaks. "We did go ahead just not all the way. Here you go Cresent I hope this is what you wanted," Daren said as he handed Cresent some files. "Thank you. I presume you didn't have much trouble getting in or out." "No not really. We did however venture down another hallway down there and saw even more files. What exactly is down there?" Larsa asked. "Well to be completely honest I don't know what all is done there. From what Mest told me and what I gathered while I was down there was that it is called The Archives, there is information on everything and anything that could either be an allie or a threat to the kingdom of Fiore. So all the evils our parents fought which is an extensive list and all the thing we have faced too are all in there. Plus us and everyone in the guild in all the guilds for that matter." "Wait why are we in there," Kiichi asked. "Well again from what I understand the magic council has weapons the protect Fiore, the guilds of Fiore are the last line of defence, so they make sure they can trust and incase we revolt they have insight on us," Cresent finished. "Wait where did you go to get those files?" Akrim asked. "We had to go to the council headquarters," Larsa told his older brother. "How come you didn't just tell me where they were going Cresent?" "I didn't want you to worry or go after him." "Of I see. You told the two that it was perfectly safe when you knew it wasn't?" "What are you talking about? You're reading too much into this." "You knew there was a chance that one of the dark guilds was still there and they could have gotten captured didn't you?" "The thought crossed my mind yes but it would have been okay." "How do you know? They could have kidnapped them or even killed them," Akrim started to yell. "And if they would have been there it would have been okay Larsa and Darren can take care of themselves and if they would have been captured; no offence you two but it would have been fine. They aren't an important piece of the puzzle however you are. I just wanted to make sure you would be there when we need you," Cresent yelled back. "See there you go again trying to keep others safe even if it means others get hurt. I'm tired of it. I neither need or want your protection." "You know what that last comment made nonsense and I'm just trying to make sure everyone is alive and well at the end of the day okay? And until you get that through your head go ahead and get yourself killed!" Cresent yelled climbing out the window and onto the roof. "Fine." Akrim yelled as he left the room.

Everyone was silent until Liam spoke up. "Akrim's right. She doesn't need to protect us. Any of us could have gone and gotten those files for her and come back just fine." "Yeah and how do you know that? What if one of the dark guilds was there, what would you have done if they had tried to captured you?" Storm asked irritated. "Well, fight them of course and to be exact if she had sent me, I would have probably been back this morning." "Yeah Liam because you're invincible and untouchable. How about you stop watering your already big enough ego and worry about the situation at hand okay?" Storm said. "Hey I don't see you doing anything to help and you're just jealous that you aren't as good as me." "You know what you need to shut that big mouth of your's before I shut it for you!" "You want to go cloud for brains!" "Bring it metal!" "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Hakiri yelled. The two boys looked at her and then Liam said, "I don't need this or all of you. I'm out," before getting up and leaving. Storm went to his bed and sat down for about five minutes before walking to the door and saying, "Man, forget this shit." while leaving. Again it was silent then Nashi started to cry and said, "This all my fault." "No it's not. You didn't cause this," Hakiri said reassuringly. "But it is. If I had never wanted to go on that job you all wouldn't have been grounded and our parents wouldn't have had to stay with us and then we would have had more power if they did kidnap what little grown ups would have been there." "God not this again. You always do this, blame yourself until it's all fixed; well Nashi it's not going to be like that this time. You need to stop and put on your big girl panties. How about you stop being the victim and part of the problem and start being part of the solution!" Hakiri yelled as she left the room. Nashi just sat the table crying, while Hinago made his way to the bathroom and motioned everyone over to him. "Guys, this is bad. This is tearing them apart. We need to do something." Hinago said. "Yeah if we lose them we're powerless against the Kaze Mori. Those six are the strongest here," Mayri said. "Well you all know who to talk to… so go: that's the only way this is going to get resolved," Larsa said to everyone. They all nodded and left the bathroom: Hinago went out the window and everyone else went out the door except Larsa, he stayed. His mission was Nashi… and he wasn't going to fail.

 **So I didn't want to keep you all waiting much longer so I'm uploading this chapter now and the next one will be up later this week and if not for sure next week.**


	16. Chapter 17

**Sorry for such the long chapter. Also with Hakiri's part, it's my personal opinion you can either agree disagree or ignore it all together but it is my opinion and not in graved in stone. I hope you all like this chapter.**

When Hinago got to the roof he could hear sniffling. He didn't think his sister would cry over a little argument. He walked up and stood behind her for a moment before being noticed. "Go away Hina. I don't want to talk to anyone right now," Cresent said through the sniffles. Hina abruptly sat down next to her and she let out a sigh. "I said go away Hina!" she said a bit louder. "Well I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong. How come you freaked out in there? I tell you I don't need your help and protection all the time and you've never blown up on me before." Cresent didn't say anything to Hinago's remark and just stared off into the distance. "You know Akrim is right. No one here needs your protection. We can all take care of ourselves," Hinago said staring at the setting sun. Cresent scuffed and said, "Of course you would agree with him and that's only because I've always protected." "Yeah and you didn't use to be like that. I remember when you were super shy and at school you would hide behind me when there were group project or the class had to do something together. What happened to you? Now you on barely let me do jobs on my own without worrying if I'm going to get hurt, mom doesn't even worry that much," he waited for an answer but she stayed silent. "You know I was always jealous of you three. How fearless dad is; and how strong mom is and you. No matter what anyone told you about your opponent "their to strong" or "they've never been beat" you always would win the fight in the end. I always wanted to be like you three; but I was always to slow. When I had thought I had caught up you all had already surpassed that level of skill and were on the next."

"Hina. You asked what happened to me to be like this. Well you remember when we were in school, how I got picked a lot and you would always stand up to the bullies. Well one day after you got into a fight with some of the other kids, Mom and Dad came and got us. They both took you into the study to "talk" to you. Well I peaked through the door, to make sure you didn't get into to much trouble. Mom told you that yo could 'let up now', I was was super confused. Then you took off your shirt and your skin glowed a little, after the light went away and I could see clearly there were several scars and wounds all on your torso and a long your arms. I got so scared when dad said, 'You can't keep this up much longer; you can't always protect her.' I was blinking back tears and then I heard you say, 'I will protect her until she can protect herself. I will be her shield while she sharpened her sword and if that means the end of me then so be it.' Mom and Dad were stunned at what you had said; you were nine and talking about how even if you died it would be okay as long as I was safe. Well I left and I couldn't get the fact that you had put yourself in harms way just to protect me out of my head. So that night I made a silent vow that I would be someone who could protect the ones I loved. And so… I trained and Hina I never meant to become over protective I just couldn't handle the fact that someone I care about could get hurt," Cresent said in tears. Hinago was silent for a moment then began again, "I get where you are coming from. However both of us can't protect the other at the same time. We also both know that everyone here can take care of themselves the only thing you need to do is tell them the game plan and let them do what they do best and that is win." Cresent looked at her brother and laughed and said, "Yeah you're right." Hinago hugged his sister and they just sat there for awhile longer before going back inside.

Same time different place.

Mayri was looking for about five minutes until she saw him sitting on a bench by himself. "Hey Akrim," she said as she walked up next to him. "What do you want Mayri?" "Just wanted to come ask you why you blew up in there, you normally don't get mad that easily." "Did you hear her! She sent our little brother on a mission she knew he might not come back from just so she get information we already have. What if Larsa was captured or even killed? What would we have done?" Akrim basically yelled. "You and I bot know that Larsa can take care of himself. And besides you know Cresent she needs to cover all ends of the spectrum for perfection and you don't know what's in those files; there might be something there that can help us. But that's not why you're mad is it. You wanted to go… didn't you?" "I don't see why she trusts Larsa more than she trusts me. She let Larsa go without knowing what might happen but if I were to to try to do something like that she gives me all the possible outcomes and the probability of it working. It gets old after awhile." "And so does your need to do what Larsa does. You know it's sorta your fault why you aren't aloud to do what Larsa does right?" Mayri asked. "What do you mean it's my fault? I always tried my hardest to be as strong as dad. I always tried but he never gave me the chance!" "He couldn't because you got sick! God you're so ignorant!" she yelled. He looked at her confused. "When we were seven you got extremely sick. It took a whole year to get better and to how you were before. By then it was too late; Dad was supposed to take us on a training journey to strength our magics but we could only do it when our magic has the most raw power at the age of seven. We missed it because of you. But Larsa didn't get sick, he wasn't a frail little child like you were and he was able to go on the training trip with Dad and Uncle Lyon. So because dad know Larsa learned all he was supposed to dad trusts him more than the two of us especially you," Mayri finished. "But Dad always looks down at what I do even if I try my hardest it's like no matter what I it's not good enough for him."

"That's because everything you do it reckless and messy and the things you do and actually try on are the trifle things. You do nothing how it's supposed to be done. You half ass everything. That's why nothing you do pleases Dad." "I just want his approval. Is that so much to ask for?" "No if you pull of this mission right. If you follow the plans to the letter there is no doubt that Dad will approve but we need a father to get that approval." Mayri said looking at her brother. She was hoping he would get what she was getting with that last part; see the big picture that's right in front of his face. Akrim looked up and stared off into the distance before saying, "No. I'm not doing this to get Dad's approval. I'm not saving our parents for personal gain, I'm saving our parents because they are our parents. I would be a disgrace of a son if I had an ulterior motive and don't you forget that. But I'm going to do it my way. I'll follow the plans but as guidelines not as set in stone thing, I'm doing things how I do them." Mayri looked at her brother with proud eyes. He had grown so strong from that frail little child to a strong warrior, she was happy to be able to call him her brother.

Again at the same time different place.

Ichigo and Kiichi where running around town trying to find Liam with no luck. "How do we lose such a big guy in such a short amount of time?" Ichigo asked. " I don't know; we checked basically everywhere except here," Kiichi said pointing to the bookstore right next to them. "Why would he be in there… never mind I see him. Let's go talk to him," Ichigo said. The two walked into the bookstore and went over to him. " Hm, so you found me. I guess it wasn't that hard I am my mother's son," Liam said putting down his book. " Actually we looked all over Cedar for you; I didn't think you would be in here," Ichigo admitted. "But we aren't here to talk about how we found you, we are here to get you to come back to the room," Kiichi stated. "Why should I? It's clear I'm not wanted." "What do you mean? The only one that got mad at you was Storm and that's only because you were being stupid," Kiichi said. Stunned Liam replied, "Well it's not my fault I'm confident in my skill. " No. You aren't confident you're cocky. There's a big difference between the two, even I know this," Ichigo exclaimed. "Liam no one is questioning you skill your comment was out of line," Kiichi said. "But it's true,' Liam argued. "Oh really. Then why is Larsa an s-class wizard and you're not. Actually if I remember correctly Larsa beat you in the trials you two were in, right?" Kiichi continued. Liam looked at her with watery eyes "Shut Up!" "Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to strike a nerve. Look what I was trying to get at you need to know when to step. Our dad learned that hard way; fighting battles he couldn't win and having to get saved before something bad happened. You are very strong and skilled but this is bigger than just you, it's bigger than all of us and the only way we are going to be able to win is if we fight together, not trying to one up each other and not arguing about who's stronger." "I'm just tired of not being able to do anything. I couldn't do anything during our job, I couldn't do anything for the other kids at the and I couldn't even give any information that might have been useful." "Well you will be able to do something once we find those bastards that took our parents. You'll get to beat the crap out of them," Ichigo said with a smile. Liam wiped away his tears and smiled saying, "Now that's a plan I can get behind." "Let's get back to the inn," Kiichi says getting up. Ichigo and Liam followed her and got up too, then the three left bookstore and walked back to the inn.

Same time. Different place. (again)

Daren walked over to Storm with two popsicles. "Here, it's blueberry your favorite," Daren said handing Storm a popsicles. "Thanks but I'm not going back. I'm tired of everyone especially Liam. I'd have better luck going against the enemy myself then trying to get that pack of delinquents to work together," Storm scuffed. Daren chuckled a little before replying, "I highly doubt that Storm." "Well that first part was a joke but the second part wasn't. I don't know how I didn't see it before," Storm scuffed. "Didn't see what earlier Storm?" Daren asked. "Didn't see how team Optic Shadow stopped being a team along time ago. We just aren't the same anymore." "I don't understand what you're getting at at Storm." "What I'm saying is none of us work well together anymore. None of us are how we were before. Nashi isn't the leader she once was. Hakiri isn't focused anymore, she's distracted and not as capable as before. Liam has gotten so cocky it's disgusting. Akrim needs everyone's approval now. And Cresent, she is so protective, even more then before it's overwhelming. It's clear we aren't the team we once were!" Storm exclaimed. Daren looked at him confused and then understanding. "Can I voice my opinion Storm?" He waited for Storm to nod his head and then continued, "While I get where you're coming from I need to enlighten you a little bit. Nashi isn't the leader she once was because she almost lost you guys. She led you all into a fight and you guys got seriously hurt some more then others but all still got hurt. Hakiri isn't focused anymore because she's worried about all of you all the time. How's she supposed to function how she is supposed to if she worried her team mates might be hurt or not able to handle themselves. Liam is being cocky because if one of you all hadn't come back from that job he needed to know that he did everything he could to keep you all alive, that it wasn't his fault that that you are no longer here. Akrim needs the approval of everyone because when he got home all he was faced with was disapproval. He had to face his demons as soon as you all got home unlike the rest of you. Then there's Cresent, she got hurt really badly and doesn't want what happened to her to any of you." "How do you know what's going on? How do you even know any of this?"

"Because when I got back, which was sooner than you thought, I went to see if everyone was okay. I talked to everyone's parents and they all told me what happened when they got back. Lucy told me that Natsu and Nashi got into a big argument. Natsu told Nashi that she needs to put the lives of others before her own ambitions. She got mad and yelled back at him that not everyone has the power to save everyone and be perfect like he was; she ran in her room after that and didn't come out till your team meeting. Hakiri and Erza also got into an argument. Erza told Hakiri that she needed to find the power to protect her friends before they do something like that again. Hakiri said back to her 'that not everyone can have the power of the Great Titania' and that she was sorry that she thought she could ever match the strength and power of her mother before she broke down crying; at least that's what Jellal told me happened. Then I went a talked to Levy and Gajeel; they both told me that when they got back all Liam did for a week was train. He would come home exhausted every night. His parents sat him down one night after he got home and told him he needed to stop because if not he was going to seriously going to hurt himself. His response was he won't stop until he can protect his team and he just left again to go train again. You know I hit like everyone's parents in one day it was quite an adventure but on with the story. After I was done there I went to talk to Krista and Mayri and they told me that when they got to the guild hall and Akrim walked in Laxus was talking to Mira and he stopped her mid-sentence and the entire guild got quiet. Laxus just watched as Akrim walked and stood in front of him. Akrim told his father 'I'm sorry dad I made a mistake, please forgive me." After Akrim was done he stood there waiting for his father reply and his reply was brutal. Laxus looked at him shook his head disapprovingly and walked upstairs to his office not saying a word to anyone. Then last but not least there's Cresent. I talked to Hina and Leo, Lilianna was taking care of Cresent at the time. Remember when you all got back Cresent was still passed out from her injury. She apparently wasn't waking up so they took her to Ms. Porlyusica. She gave Cresent some medicine and it took a few hours to work when it was supposed to take a few minutes. Porlyusica told them that if she sustains another injury like that before she's fully recovered it could be fatal. Then if you recall when she came to the guild the few times she did Hina was right there next to her that's because she couldn't walk on her own and at any minute she could either faint or fall and he was there form support. So do you see what I'm trying to get at; I'm trying to let you know that you aren't the only one that came back different," Daren finished.

Storm looked at him confused. "What do you mean, I'm still the same as I was before you left." "Who are you trying to kid? Oh don't worry I went and talked to your parents too. They told me that you came back colder; no pun intended. You were heartless and cold when you came back, you didn't care what happened to them and I know exactly why. It was because incase someone didn't come back you needed to be there for everyone else. You needed to be able to help everyone with the fact that one of you would have been gone but Storm you're all here and are fine. We won't be able to pull this off unless we have the old team Optic Shadow back which means we need the o;d Storm back as well." Storm pondered what he had just heard before coming up with a reply," But what if something happens?" "There is no time for 'what ifs'. We need to be dealing with the things we can control not dwell on the things we can't, there is no room for error or 'what if' with what's happening right now. We can't do this without you Storm, please we need you," Daren exclaimed. Storm was silent until he remembered his little siblings faces and a smile came across his face. "Before we left I made a silent promise to my brother and sister. I'm not going back without my parents and I can't get them back by myself so let's get back and get down to business," Storm said smiling. Daren looked at Storm and thought to himself 'the storm is back in full fury, with thunder and lightning at the ready.' The two boys got up from the fountain and and started back for the inn.

Same time, different place.

Naila was trying to catch up with Hakiri as she walked down the main roads of Cedar. As she caught up to her Hakiri immediately said to her, "Go away Naila. I refuse to be lead by that cry baby." "Ouch, that's not ever nice, now is it?" Naila asked. Hakiri looked at Naila dead in the eyes before answering. "See Naila that kind of attitude is going to get you chewed up and spit out faster than gum. We don't have time to play innocent especially not Nashi; if she is going to lead us she can't act like that." "What do you mean she can't act like that. She has always acted like that. Since we were little kids. You can't expect her to change at the drop of a hat." "No she should have grown up along time ago. No disrespect for Natsu and Lucy but they have babied her all her life. She doesn't know what true suffering is. My mother and father never sugar coated anything, I learned what hardship and suffering were at a very young age," Hakiri told Naila. Naila looked unimpressed. "Are you done? Because I need to correct you a bit on what you just said because you're wrong. First off Natsu and Lucy stopped babying her at the age of six; what they have done is they have sheltered her. They said they didn't want want her to go through what they both went through at her age so that's why they did that. Also you didn't learn what suffering is you learned about it and the concept of suffering, you didn't learn was because then you would have had to experience it yourself. You know how you said 'I know what suffering is' is a very big misconception, because you make it sound like you know how it feels to suffer." "But I do. I know how people that have suffered feel," Hakiri tried to defend. "No! You _understand_ how they feel not actually know. You've never suffered so you can't say you _know_ how it feel. And none of can actually can say we know, and if one of us were to say that we did the only person I feel could is Nashi," Naila answered furiously. "Wait! Why Nashi! She hasn't gone through anything and definitely wasn't raised like she has , raised like I was !" "Like I said "I feel" this is my opinion so I can think what I want. But if you size up Lucy and Erza's lives up to now. Lucy has had the harder life," Naila said looking at the stupid expression Hakiri had on her face.

"Okay let me explain. When you put everything into perspective and point out all the bad things Lucy has a lot more events than Erza. Yes I understand that Erza was a child slave but that was only for like four years and that's about it other than the fact she had to go there. Lucy on the other hand has; had to bury her mother, had to go through a lot of abuse and neglect after her mother died from her father, she then had to run away to get away from all that and all these things are things that happened before she joined Fairy Tail. Then her father tried to take her back by hurting her friends and forcing her to come back, which caused a lot of pain for Lucy as well. Then there are several times she almost died and got seriously hurt during the next year. Then when her and the others got back from Tenrou after seven years she learns that her father was trying to say sorry and ended up dying before he could get answer she also didn't get to say goodbye to him either, this is also not counting all the stuff that happened to her on Tenrou. But wait I'm not done; she then learns that she has family still and there's a little bit of hope but is then brutally met with the fact that she was just a pawn to get the infinity clock and then was turned into a clock at that. And during the grand magic games that year she brutally beat twice and then almost eaten by a dragon. Shortly after that she had to sacrifice a key given to her by her mother to save everyone she then got left by all her friends and her partner. You know I can go on with this list a bit longer but do you get the picture," Naila finished. "Okay but I don't see how all this means that Nashi is the most qualified to know what suffering is," Hakiri asked puzzled. "Because your mom doesn't remember anything about her parents so when confronted with the issue of her parents she can just shrug it off. Lucy on the other hand can't, she remembers the good the bad and the ugly. Then when all those emotions come back she doesn't let any of us see that she does all her crying at home and Nashi is the one to see that not you and she can feel her mother's pain because that also means that she never gets to meet her grandparents. That suffering and also the fact that she has lost more fights than you which goes to say the same for Lucy and Erza. I can count on one hand the number of fights Erza has lost that I know of and well for Lucy I don't have enough fingers. See you and Erza know how to be humble while Lucy and Nashi know humiliation. Those two are two different things . Nashi has and always will be stronger than you because of that fact. However we are going to need you for this mission," Naila finished. "Why? Since you just proved I'm easy to replace," Hakiri said sniffling. "First off how did I prove that and second off because you are Erza Scarlet's daughter. And Erza never went down without a fight. We won't be able to pull this off if we don't have your resilience." Hakiri looked at Naila and nodded. "I'll get out parents back no matter what it takes and I'll do it under Nahsi's lead." The two hugged and walked back to the inn.

Same time, different place (last time I promise)

Nashi was still sitting at the table in the middle of the room crying. Larsa walked up and sat across from her. "Nice weather we are having right?" Larsa said to break the silence. Nashi sat there still silent however a small smile came across her face. "Ah. I see that smile don't try to hide it." "What do you want to talk to me about Larsa?" Nashi asked now annoyed. "You know what I want to talk to you about don't act like you don't know already. This isn't the first time all this has happened; I mean all this where we have all talked to you not the stuff with our parents. That's a first for us." Larsa the last time you all had to do this was five years ago and it was about something stupid, I don't even remember what it was, it was that stupid. There's no fixing this problem this time." Larsa sighed. He knew she was partly right however he wasn't going to give up that easily. "Yes it was stupid last time but it still divided you and the same thing happened again. You all fought over something stupid and now you are divided, but last time the results of the fight wouldn't have been so catastrophic. You know the reason we use this system is because it works and not int the way you think it works." Nashi looked at him confused but let him continue. "You see when we come and talk to you all, you all think that we come and tell you that there's no way we can do whatever we are doing without you because you are one of a kind and get you to realize that what you all fought about was super petty right. Well that's not what we do at all. First off what we do is we address what's wrong so you understand what the real issue is and notice that the real problem isn't us but you. But besides that after you are done realizing it's more of a personal problem we get you guys to work against yourselves. See we try to motivate you by saying that if you get the task at and done there might be a bonus reward and that bonus reward normally ends up being a person goal or something along those lines. In the time after that there is a little silence on your part then you realize that wanting that would be selfish and that's not how any of you are at least not purposely. Then you all are like, 'No I'm not going to do this for personal gain. I'm going to do this because it's the right thing to do," crap like that or what ever. Then a hug and one inspirational quote later problem solved," Larsa finished.

Nashi looked at him dumbfounded. "Is that really what you guys do?" Nashi said on the brink of tears. Larsa looked at her to build suspense then answered, "Nah. That was just something that Daren realized after the last time we did this. None of us feel that way but there is some truth in what I said. You guys are normally blind that what's really happening because there is so much running through your mind. It's not till we put everything into perspective that you all see the bigger picture and I'm here to show you the bigger picture. You see Nashi we need a leader, and I'm talking more than someone to just tell us battle strategy. We need someone who will make a decision at the drop of a hat if need be. Someone who isn't afraid to put the plan that has the least likely chance of working into use all because they feel it's right. Nashi everyone here will stand behind you a hundred percent but if they have nothing to stand with they will fall." "Why me though? Hakiri, Cresent or Akrim are all just as capable of leading this group. Why does it have to be me?" Nashi asked. "Because you have the blood of a Dragneel and Heartfilia. The two won and lost many battles but together they were unstoppable," "What are you talking about, it was my dad who was unstoppable, but that's the main reason we are in this mess. I tried to be like him and failed." "Ah see that's where you went wrong. You're not just a Dragneel, you have Heartfilia blood in you as well. Your mom might not have been the strongest but if she put her all she could measure up to the others on any given day. You can't just be a Dragneel Nashi you must be both because you are not only one or the other… The only way we are going to through this is if you uses that Dragneel and Heartfilia heart and brain, and you fight as both your parents," Larsa finished. "But what if that doesn't work, what if we fail. My team and I have failed before what if that happens again," Nashi said through tears. Larsa wiped her tears away and said, "Well as a great mage once said, "You have three choices, give up, give in or give it all you got!" and I can tell you for a fact the mage that said that quote, she gave it all she had. Now will you do the same." She grabbed some tissue and dried her eyes; she stood up and said with much determination, "I am the daughter of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia. I am Nshi Dragneel the celestial dragon slayer of the Fairy Tail guild and I will be giving up or giving in anytime soon!" Larsa sat there letting what she just said sink in a bit before smiling . His mission was complete and he was successful.

After everyone's talks and they all were on their way back to the inn.

Nashi was sitting at the table as Hakiri, Storm, Daren and Naila all walked in. Shortly after them came Akrim, Liam, Kiichi, Mayri and Ichigo. The last to come back was Cresent and Hinago through the window. Everyone stood in silence till Storm spoke up and talked to Liam. "Liam, I'm sorry I blew up at you. I didn't know all the details and i jumped to conclusions again." "It's alright. My comment was uncalled forand it was pretty stupid anyway. Are we cool Storm?" Liam said. "Yeah we're cool." Storm said with a chuckle. They did a bro hug and looked at everyone. Cresent and Akrim looked each other for a moment. "Are we cool?" Akrim asked. "No we aren't. I'm sorry I'm so protective and I'll try to tone it down, I promise I never meant to feel suffocating on all of you. I'll step back and let you all do what you do," Cresent said walking over to Akrim. He answered, "That's okay and I understand now that you only had our best interests in mind. I'll take your suggestions and strategies to heart a lot more. I love you Cresent. "I love you as well Akrim," Cresent said as Akrim kissed her forehead. After Hakiri walked over to Nashi. "I'm sorry I said those things. I had no right to judge you in the manner I did. I didn't understand everything at the time and still don't have a full understanding," Hakiri said with her head down. Nashi hugged Hakiri and said, "No you didn't but you were right. I would play the victim until things fixed themselves. I promise I will not only be part of who I truly am. I will lead you all as best I can and we will get our parents and the other guilds grown-ups back." Team Optica Shadow hugged each other and then everyone else joined in after a minute.

"So Cresent what's in those files," Akrim said breaking away. Cresent sat down at the table and skimmed the files. "It seems the magic council was holding out information from Crux. It has the profiles of nine members of the Moon Wolf guild, their called the nine colored knights and they are lead be Housho Nara…" Cresent read the files to them and then they all came up with several plans and decided on one. After about 45 minutes of discussing Nashi spoke up, "Alright everyone knows the plan and where they stand. When we finally find these bastards we'll show then why they never should have messed with Fairy Tail." Everyone cheered in unison. After everyone calmed down they either got ready to take a shower or go to bed; everyone that is except Cresent. She couldn't rap her head around it, she thought in her head. 'That can't be right. Maybe they just share a name. What I'm thinking can't be possible, can it?' Cresent had a lot of worries and bad thoughts running through her head, and she was right to think so her worries and suspicions were all right.

 **So I'm sorry I took so long to write this but better late than never right. But I have some bad news to tell you all. I'm going on hiatus for a bit. I promise to come back within at least two months. I'm really sorry I just need to get caught up on things. Oh and before I forget I finally fixed chapter 5 it's nothing much but it's fixed nonetheless. Well till next time everyone. :)**


	17. Chapter 18

**I'm back! Guys I really am sorry, I say one thing and then do another have been gone for way more then two months but stuff happens and I'm happy you all put up with, even though you all are few. I hope you like this chapter and I promise when I saw I'll update when I can. Love you all!**

"Wait lets recap this story so far shall we," Lavernius said. "Alright Levi go ahead," Lilianna answered. "So in the story so far our heroines have; gone to a birthday party, defied their parents to prove they were ready for something that was closer then they thought and gotten caught while trying to do such. Then our heroines parents get kidnapped by villains who's plan is unknown to me still, while also learning that the children form all the other guilds are all under a sleeping potion. Now they are on a journey to get their parents back but not before they have an event that almost destroyed them as a team. Now they are all friends again and have a plan that you most likely purposefully left out to torture me. Did I miss anything Gran Lilianna," Levi finished. "Nope that's exactly right Lavernius. Also I'm building suspense by not telling you the plan," Lilianna said with a smile. "Why do you torture me so, you old chocolate chip cookie smelling woman," Lavernius cried. "Oh shut it Levi, if you think about it a bit the outline of the plan is quite simple to figure out. It's a bit of strange plan and is highly likely to fail but still an interesting plan," Layla said. " **Don't** ruin my fun Miss Layla, please sit down and let me tell the story. . . Now were was I, oh yes so after the kids made up and awoken the next morning. . . " "WAIT!" Christian screamed. Lyley and Layla shrieked from being startled while Silver, Lavernius and Blue jumped a bit. "What was that for?" Tulip yelled at Christian. "I want to know what happened with the parents in the story grandma," Christian said as innocently as possible. There was a bit of silence. "Then why did you scream, you could have just asked regularly," Lyley said punching her brother. After Lilianna's heart started to beat regularly after the previous scare she realized she'd completely forgotten about the parents. She answered, "Right I almost forgot about them. Alright I'll continue with them." "Um hey granny, old lady Krista fell asleep," Alexandria said. Lilianna looked behind her to see Krista leaning against the back of her rocking chair, snoring. Lilianna sighed and said, "It's alright; she's heard this story many times. Now may I get back to the story." All the kids silenced and sat down to hear what happened next to our victims in the story. "Alright, so now we visit the parents and our villains. So a little more then half of the guild had been drained of their magic power and was refueling just to have it taken again."

Mikusa and Yuzuki were wasting no time getting to work. They even started to take two at a time. The light above Lucy's head turned green and so did the light above Erza. "No don't touch her take me instead. Your thing is broken and I'm ready, please don't hurt her," Natsu cries as they took her. "I'll watch her Natsu," Erza said as she was taken to the back with Lucy. Once they were in the back and out of sight Natsu hung his head in defeat. "Why are they doing this? No man can absorb that much magical or power and there's no magic that can bring back happiness or make dreams come true," Evergreen said. Suddenly the machine in the back was turned on and you could hear both of them screaming. Lucy's cut off within a few minutes but Erza's kept kept on going for a long while. After about ten minutes Yuzuki came back with Erza and Lucy. Erza could barely lift her head and Lucy was passed out cold. "Mr. Dragneel, I'm surprised you would marry such a weak wizard. I expected her to last a short time then then Mrs. Scarlet but she didn't even last five minutes before fainting," Yuzuki said. "Don't call my wife weak. Besides I didn't fall in love with her because of her power, I fell in love with her because she is a loving and caring person and she will do anything to keep her family and friends safe and if you aren't willing to do the same then you are the one that is truly weak," Natsu protested with fire in his eyes. "Well Mr. Dragneel, you and I have very different definitions of strength," Yuzuki stated and walked away.

After she had walked through the doors at the end of the room Lucy's eyes flew open and her head shot up. "Lucy you're awake: but how?" Gray asked. Well since I've been training with Capricorn I've not only expanded my magical power but I've also learned to conceal it as well. So I made sure to keep enough so that I'd be able to wake up and I'd be able to write a magic circle," Lucy said as she pulled a light pen out of her sleeve. She looked and Natsu with smile and said to him, "Thanks for standing up for me sweetie, it really means a lot." He smiled back and replied, "Well you are my wife and a man isn't a proper husband if he doesn't defend his wife." "Okay you two love birds that's enough mushiness. Now will you tell us why you grabbed a light pen and not something a bit more useful," Laxus said. "These chains are enchanted so if I draw a cancellation magic circle . . ." "The chains will lose their power and become weak meaning we can escape!" Krista interrupted. "Exactly, then we will fight and get everyone out of here," Lucy finished. "Okay however we still need answers. Why are they doing this? How do they expect to pull this off? And what you said earlier about this Houshou Nara guy being dead for over 600 years," Gray said. "Oh yeah about that I had my dates wrong. The story of Houshou Nara was publicized 600 years ago by the first official magic council. He was actually alive over 1200 years ago," Lucy said as she drew the magic circle. "Well that just makes all this even more impossible to happen. Besides we know nothing about the man in charge here, he could just be using the same name as this "all powerful wizard" or something like that," Gajeel said. "Well that might be true there is one way that the real Houshou Nara to still be alive . . . I read once that there's an extinct and rare type of magic called fuse. The magic allows you to transfer your mind, soul and energy into someone or something else. The user of this magic is basically immortal, if Houshou used this magic then that would explain how he was still alive today," Jellal stated. "Alright that might answer one question but that doesn't explain what they are doing or how they expect to accomplish whatever it is they are after," Leo exclaimed. Suddenly a different voice answered, "We'll be able to accomplish what we are after with my uncles magic, and what we are doing doesn't concern the likes of you; you'll all be dead by the time it happens anyway. Mr. Redfox isn't this next time you go to the machine your fourth time. Two more and you will be dead; can't you feel your body becoming old and weak, that means our plan is working." When the voice spoke Lucy put the pen back in her sleeve and pretended to be asleep, but they had already seen her. "Mrs. Dragneel you can stop pretending now, I already saw you, and you can also give me the light pen you stole," the voice spoke again. Lucy played dead a bit longer and the person spoken when she didn't respond. "I'm not going to you again. You have two options here you either stop pretending and can keep up the act in front of my sister or I tell them and you get taken back again right now, oh and if you don't give me back that light pen I'm going to enhance your sense of pain and run across your stomach with a knife." Lucy slowly lifted up her head, grabbed the pen from her sleeve and threw it on the floor. Looking around the room she spat, "Who are?" walking out from the shadows a young boy started to speak, "My name is Yataki Nara. I'm Yuzuki's twin brother . . . I don't know why you stole something that was so useless and couldn't be used. You see we aren't stupid like other dark guild organizations. We did our research on the guilds we kidnapped and we knew Fairy Tail had four extremely strong intellects; Levy Redfox, Lilianna Regulus, Krista Dreyar and you, Lucy Dragneel. One of you would have thought about the the double cancellation eventually so we took the needed precautions to insure we wouldn't have a breakout. Well it's time I get back to my section, it was nice talking to you all," Yataki said turning around to leave. Suddenly another unknown voice spoke up from the end of the room, "You mean you aren't going to punish the prisoner?" Nope she cooperated Taiga and I try yo avoid unnecessary conflict." "If I didn't know better I'd say you were turning soft," Taiga commented as he walked up the room. "Yataki smiled and then said, "I never said you couldn't however, just make sure we are able to still take magical energy from her when you are done." Yataki then left the room and Taiga walked over to Lucy with a smirk on his face and tightened her chains so she seemed to be being ripped in half. "We're going to have some fun Luce," he smirked. "Go ahead, I've felt worse then anything you can throw at me," Lucy spat. He chuckled, "We'll see." Her eyes filled with rage and his with cynical humor looked at each other and the room filled with tension and rage.


End file.
